Good Girl No more
by PeanutluvsHP
Summary: This is a story of A girl who's world was turned upside down and only person can save her from losing all hope forever. It's a really lame summary. But give it a shot anyway!
1. Default Chapter

**-Good Girl No more Intro**-

Hello everyone. I thought i would try this out on this site. I started it on i got a few possitive reviews, so im praying for the same here. This chapter is pretty much the intro. Please send message to me, good or bad. -Paige

Its 7th year. Last year was most eventful, Voldemort went down with the help of muggles, Hermione found out that she is not a muggle-born witch, harry found a long lost aunt that was the complete oppisite of the dursleys. sweet,Caring, Fun and more then happy to have harry. Ron, Is dating a veela. And as for draco, he fought with the muggles to be rid of the dark lord. this surprised everyone. Mostly hermione. Once Hermione found out she was no longer a muggle-born she was in fact the daughter of Minerva McGonagall and a Pure-blood Drumstrang vice principal. each a pureblood, created hermione. Minerva had to give hermione up. she felt she was too old to have a child and not at a such a crucial point in her career. So she gave the baby to a lovely couple that could not have chrildren. They knew little of the Magic world, but were eager to accept a child who would be a part of it. Minerva counted down the days that she would see her child again. Minerva didn't know which child it was until A young 1st year witch came into her class. Clever as they come,beautiful, and happy. Thats all she wanted. Hermione had Jules's nose, and his glowing smile. Minerva was madly in love with Jules, but He was married. As the years Pasted Minerva grew close to hermione and loved her very much. but she could never tell her that hermione was in fact her's. But 6th year All truthes came out. Hermione has not Talked to Minerva since that night. Which was a year ago. Eveything after that night had changed hermione. Her whole preception on life changed. No longer was she good girl hermione anymore. she was smoking pot and cigg's, drinking every night. she no longer dressed the same, she wore all black all the time. she hated everything and everyone. but can you blame her? everyone that she loved had lied to her. Hermione still had great grades, still top of her class. But angry. She barely talked to ron and harry anymore. She didnt like the constant lectures. The first week into school hermione got caught for smoking pot in the head girls room, dumbledoor didnt take away her head badge, but put her on probabtion. the whole school was talking. "Did you hear Granger was smoking pot inher room,Yea i heard it was crack! Whats wrong with her these days anyhow!" No One was more curious then Draco. He wanted to know what had happend to precious little granger. And why did she cry herself to sleep every night. He being head boy they shared a dorm together and he could hear her every night. t started with small sniffling noises then went to full on sobbing for about and hour then she would quiet down and slipp into a deep sleep. It was every night Draco wanted to hold her and make her whole happy again. Anyone could see she was completely broken up inside. and Draco for some reason unknown to him anted to fix it.


	2. Good Girl No More 1

** Good Girl No more- Chapter 2**

Well this is actually three chapter's in one. Its just that they were so short, so i threw them all together. I hope you enjoy! Message me please.

Well lets see where were we? hum... Hermione awoke with a slow start. not that she cared. for some reason she knew today was going to be along day. Crawling slowly out of her enourmas head girl bed, she hummed bother by Stone Sour to herself as she walked into the head boy/head girl bathroom. She did her normal everyday routine. Brush her teeth then her hair, apply all of her make-up.(black eye shadow, Black eyeliner, lipgloss,and mascara) surprisingly she was up really early, 3 hours before brekfast in fact. "hum, what can i do for 3 hours?.. i know i'll peirce my nose!" hermione thought quietly she ran back to her room and grabbed a safety pin and walked back to the bathroom. Hermione hooped onto the sink counter and proped herself up to see her nose better. Pushing the safety pin Threw the left side of her nose. Then came the hard part,(me: believe me i know)pushing the stud threw the hole. Hemrione shreiked. Moments once the stud was in Draco was in the bathroom curious to know why hermione had shreiked. Once in there he found hermione with her face pressed up to the mirror, smiling. She looked at him, her facial expression completely changed from happy to Abosoulutly disgusted. Almost immediatly draco saw the small stud in her nose. and the safety pin still cluched in her hand. "did that hurt?" he asked curiously. "Only alittle, but im used to pain. not if you'll excuse me i have to get dressed." only then did draco notice she was only in a black wife beater, and black boyshorts. she hopped off the counter and began to change. not at all bothered that draco was still in the room. she put on her stupid school wardrobe. Instead of the normal good-girlie mary janes she put on these huge goth boots, laced up the front, with a buckle across the ankle. She looked into the mirrror, and grimaced. She took out her wand adn pointed it to her hair she mummered a spell under her breath and her hair changed dramatically, It was now Black with bright red and purple streaks and read tips. she smiled at her work and looked at her self alittle more and walked past draco, with out even glancing at him. It was as if he wasn't there.  
Draco then took his turn in the bathroom. Hermione went back to her room. unfortunatly you can not have any electronics in Hogwarts, so hermione devised a list that if you pointed you wand at it would play music into your whole room, surround sound basically, and she played mainly stonesour, linken park, Metallica, Marilyn Manson, Orgy, and disturbed. Metallica seemed to be the right choice for this morning. As "One" began to blast all over her room to started jumping on her bed. trying hard to ignore this strange horrible feeling she kept getting. Soon she was too worn out to even move. Then she began to explore her thoughts. " why had they all lied to me? I loved my parents, why would thay lie! No One understands how i feel. i wonder what would happen if i commited suicide? would anyone care? probably not. I hate my life! i hate EVERYONE!" her thoughts end there, along with metallica. She shut off her music and walked into the common room. And draco was there waiting for her.  
Draco stood from his seat, motioned for hermione to sit down. Almost curious and furious look came across her gentle sad face. Hermione took her seat at the oppisite end of the couch, Almost immediatly she knew what this was about. And of Coarse she was right. "Hermione...i dont mean to pry but whats happend to you?" "Why would it even concern you Malfoy! you cared so much before when i was a muggleborn" Hermione snapped. Draco stopped, slightly dumbfounded. "hermione I Thought those were rumors. I had no Idea it was true. Im concerned as a fellow Classmate. Im concerned for you." Now hermione was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. Draco Malfoy was concerned for her. "Why!" She asked after a long pause. Draco egan to Stutter. " Well I um.. I Ca- I can hear you at night... every night. And I must confess i want to help you, I ah.. have had this feeling since the first night here, I was sitting right here to be exact, thats when i heard you crying. it was awful. wanted to hold you... help you, get better. now will you tell me whats wrong?" Hermione couldn't even look at him. She was in absoulute shock. did draco just tell her he had feeling for her or was she hearing things. To much to deal with was her major thought. Hermione Finally glanced at draco. Tears pouring from her eyes. " Draco... I cant do this right now. Maybe later" and with that hermione locked herself into her room. As soon he heard that lok click he began to beat himself up mentally. " i knew it was too soon. and she was in a good mood too. I cant believe i made her cry.Damn it! I'm An Idiot!" Then the blaring music came from hermione room. draco took tat as a signal that she wont be out for awhile. Back in Hermione's room, she had Stone Sour playing. Throwing herself onto her large bed, she began to sob uncontrollibly. Flash Back -"Come here hermione! I want to play a game!" "No daddy I dont want to play that game anymore!" "HERMIONE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Reluctantly 7 year-old hermione walked into her parents room, which was only occupied by "Daddy". Hermione began to cry as he told her to strip. While he watched the young child he grew hard with anticipation. "Now i want you come into bed"... -end Flash Back "No one can know the real thruth. No can know why im soo angry with minerva. Why couldn't she have kept me. i wouldn't have been threw all of this. This kind of abuse has been going on in hermione's home since she was 7. Every Year she dreads going home cause she know he father has "missed" her. She 's had 1 miscarridge, and 2 abortions. What else could she do? Having her adopted father's child is digusting. She knew she would have loved each child, and kept it if she knew it wouldn't have been deformed. Hermione cryed until she got a headache. so finally she walked back into the bathroom did her make-up, and walked down to breakfast. She was 5 minutes late. Her eye's swollen from crying. Minerva had a very concerned look on her face. Hermione looked right threw her. She went and sat in her normal spot. away from everyone. she wanted to definatlly be alone today! Draco Watched hemione from the moment she entered the Great Hall to when she left. He felt Horrible. But he couldn't think of a excellent way to apologize. So he was going to wait for her to come to him. Before Lunch was the only class Draco had with Hermione. Potions. As Usual. She looked out of it. Her hair was a mess, her make-up slightly smeared, and she reeked of pot and liqour.Yes Pot and Liquor! Now where was I... Oh yea She was late of coarse. Stumbling into class, Snape freaked. Hermione being in her lost state she didn't take the yelling like anyone else would "SHUT YOUR FUCKING HOLE PROFEESOR SNAPE! ITS FAR TOO EARLY TO HEAR YOUR NASTY VOICE! NOW UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP I SUGGEST YOU SHOVE IT IN YOUR ASS!" Then she did somthing strange, she stared at snape for a moment as if he was the one yelling at her, then she walked into her seat in the back of the room. several moments later snape finally came out of shock, "Ms. GRANGER! I would like you to leave this class at once! I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in front of me." Hermione sighed and said "... You know professor Ive never done anything that would cause me to be treated like im nothing. I HATE YOU! i always have and i always will. So what if i raised my hand alot! you should've embrassed it rather then frowning down upon it. I WILL NOT LEAVE NOT UNTIL I GRADUATE AND I NEVER HAVE TOO SEE YOUR SLIMY ASS AGAIN! Im not moving!" Snape's face burned up with fury. "Fine Ms. Granger, i'll just have a lovely little chat with the head master." Hermione smikered, she looks sexy when she does that draco noted. "You go do that, and when you come back we can have a cup of tea and you can tell me all about it." "CLASS DISMISSED!" Roared snape. Everyone left. Congratulatling hermione as they walked out. Hermione, and draco were the last in the room. Draco walked to her, gently took her elbow and nudged her along. She fallowed obediantly. She was falling every where, finally she put her head on draco's shoulder. And She began to whisper into his ear. "Draco... Will you take me back to my room, I need to pack another bowl." "Yea sure" draco replied Practically dragging hermione across the halls. People of coarse were stopping and staring. Hermione was trip and dragging her feet draco got sick of it, He stopped grabbed hermione and carried her bridal style all the way Back to they're dorm. Hermione did not object when he picked her up. She sighed contently wrapped her arms around his strong neck , and placing her head gently against his very strong sholder. Draco opened the portrait. Gently he walked over to the couch and set hermione down, but she did not let go of his neck. "Why? Draco, Why do you care about me?" Draco sighed and stared into hermiones beautiful honey eyes. "Because Hermione your beautiful, Seeing you in Pain for some reason makes me feel pain. I want you to be happy, complete, and content. When you smile i smile." Hermione Let a fugitive tear escape, she smiled, as did draco and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. running her long slender fingers threw his hair. They pulled apart for a momment, Hermione took Draco into a passionate hug, and whispered softly into his ear. "Will you join me in my room?" Draco's face turned very serious. he lifted her again, bridal style And Carried hermione into her bedroom.  
Draco Brought hermione into her bedroom, laid her on her bed, He kissed her with as much passion he could muster. She moaned as encouragment. But shortly after draco parted from hermiones lips. "Hermione, I cant have sex with you. I'm Not going to ruin our connection this early into the game. I care alot about you but its just not going to turn out right. Lets wait for it to come another time. Besides your really vunerable right now and i cant do that to you." Hermione became angry. "Then why the hell are you being soo fucking 'Caring'! Why would you bring me in here! Why except my offer!" She screamed as she pushed draco away from her. Draco was shocked. "Hermione Please dont." "Don't What Draco! I Hate YOU! Get OUT!" She began to push draco out of her room. After the 4th push draco grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him anymore. Pulling on her arms slightly he wrapped them around his neck and pulled her close, into a tight embrace. It only took a momment for hermione to cave into draco's embrace. She clung tighter as she began to sob. But draco did no losen his embrace he began to stroke her hair. After about 15 minutes Draco picked up Hermione and put her on her bed again. They laid there for a moment. Hermione had stopped crying. "Hermione What has happend to you?" Draco said softly into her ear. Hermione turned away from him and said " Everything that shouldn't draco." "Would you like to explain?" For once hermione felt like she could trust. This was all new too her. Hermione snnuggled up against draco. "Are you sure you want to know? Its along Story." "I want to know everything about you." Hermione smiled and Slowly she began to pour her sad broken heart out.Hermione explained the situation about her Adoptive father. She told all about Minerva And why she was given up. How She was beaten by her mother, for 'seducing' her father.Once Hermione was finished she saw that Draco had tears in his silver eyes. Hermione kissed his cheek. A smile rose to her face. Its as if All of her problems were sloved. And she was genuinly Happy! As this occured to hermione, she began to laugh. Draco looked horrifyed. "Draco! Im happy!" Hermione sheriked! Draco still looked alittle scared But Happy. Hermione jumped off the bed. " Hey i've gotta go talk to Profeesor DumbledorI'll tell him whats been going on, and get you excused for all the classes you missed. And Draco Thank You soo Much! Your My Best Friend! I'll talk to you later"  
Walking towards Professor Dumbledoor's Office hermione began to lose her confidence, She stopped right before the door a and began to pace. "how can i explain all this to dumbledoor?" she asked aloud. Then she heard "Well, why dont we start with Why you were intoxicated and were rude with Professor Snape?" Hermione whirled around and saw Her Old loving professor behind her, smiling. "Thats a good sign." she thought. Dumbledore Placed his hand on hermiones Back and lead her up to his office. "Please sit, I have a feeling were going to be here a while." Dumbledore said Hermione sighed. "Well Professor, As im sure you've noticed the change in not only my appearence but my attitude as well. And Draco Malfoy earlier this morning had tryed to confront me. I blew him off and it got me thinking and i began to drink sir, heavly... and I when i went to Potions late I couldn't hold my temper. He bagan to scold me for being late and i blew up, i intend on apologizing to him. And draco Helped me get back to our dorm and he got me to open up, nad to be honest sir I feel alot better. With myself , my attitude, everything. I'm also sorry i kept Draco from his classes and i was hoping that you'd would excuse that for today." Dumbledore Smiled. "Hermione, you've always been a good student and if you promise not to tell one of my personal favorites. I Will excuse Mr. Malfoy for bringing you back to the light. But Im affraid i still have to punish you, You have a weekss worth of dention, that you can serve at anytime. You May be excused." Hermione got up and began to head for the door. "Oh and Hermione?" Dumbledore said just before she was about to go. "Do talk to Minerva. Please Shes a mess. She Slipping into depression, and As a friend a cooleage i cant allow that, plus i think it would be good for you as well." "yes Sir." Hermione replyed. And with that she left. It was almost dinner, So She walked back up to her dormitorys, and changed for dinner. Hermione changed into a clean black wife beater She put on a red and black mini skirt, She put on lots and lots of bracelets. To hid the scars that no has ever seen. She had a bad day a couple of weeks ago. Re-Applying Her make-up she heard draco come in. She was in the Bathroom. Humming to herself. Draco knocked on the door. "Come in!" She sang sweetly.Draco opened up the door with a smile. He saw Hermione again sitting on the counter. "Howdy there Partener!" She said once she saw his face. "Hey, How did it go with Dumbledore?" He asked once inside the bathroom. "He was happy. Your all clear for missing classes. I Only have a weeks worth of Detetion. that i serve whenever i want. Everything is wicked cool." Hermione replyed. "So whats with gett'n all dressed up?" Draco asked after a long silence. "Draco please this is not dressed up, just wait until this years Yule Ball!" Hermione laughed. "Well Do you wanna goto Dinner or what?" Draco asked cooly. "Hell Yeah I want to goto Dinner! Im Starving!" Hermione leaped off the counter. They walked down to the Great Hall together. Hermione for the first time in almost a Year, sat with Harry and Ron. "Hey Guys, Can i sit down?" They looked up at hermione. "Yeah mione." They seperated and hermione grabbed a plate of food. Then she apologized To harry and ron. Explaining to them that she wasn't herself and Now thanks to a new friend shes back.. if they'll have ehr. they accepted her apology with much happiness. and soon thing were back to the way they should be with ron and harry. Hermione would turn around every few moments and just watched draco laugh and eat with his friends. Once or twice they caught each others eye and would smile. Draco was watching hermione every chance he got. theres somthing beautiful about the way she would move, laugh, smile, Even eat. This was the moment draco was absoulutly knew he was falling in love with hermione.Minerva, Watched hermione every meal. all she wanted was some reassurance that hermione would one day forgive her. Minerva had began to feel for hermione. It was as if she had never given her up. Minvera's hair was messy,sloppy, and she looked soo tierd. Finally Dumbledore annouced that everyone was excused. Hermione stood and looked directly at Minerva, Smiled. a And walked out the Great hall Minerva. Soo happy and relieved placed a hand onto her heart and leta silent tear fall. Finally she could be at peace again. Meanwhile Hermione walked with Draco up to The Head Tower. They talked about nothing of any importance. Draco was telling stupid jokes that would make hermione giggle. Once they were back in they're common room, They relaxed by the fire. Hermione was spread out onto Draco. The Black in her hair was gone. Her head resting on draco's lap. He Could smell cinnimon, radiating off of her. Just laying there. they were comfortable in they silence that they had. "Hermione?..." draco whispered into her ear. "hum?" "Will You goto the Yule Ball with me?" Hermione, rolled onto her back and looked into draco's beautiful grey eyes. "yea, i would love too." "good." draco replyed. Placing a sweet kiss on her lips. He had been waiting for that special oppertunitie to come, when he could touch her soft, beautiful, sweet lips. Hemione smiled And sat up. "Come On lets change for bed!" Hermione said as she yawned. Draco, Smiled at th esight of her nose crinkiling. She looked soo cute. He stood and took the hand that she had offered. Hermione walked into bathroom let go of his hand. And began to undress. She took off everything Except her wife beater and underwear. draco watched with an intense interest. Hermione took her clothes and kicked them aside. She looked up at him. "Your Turn." she said, with an amused smile on her lips. Draco did his ever soo famous smirk. And took everything off except his boxers. Hermione looked all of his mucsles. His was slightly pale but he was beautiful. Hermione blushed when she noticed Draco watching her. Draco took hermiones hand and lead her out of the bathroom. Hermione's stomach was filled with butterflys. He soon lead Hermione into her own room. Told her to get into bed. was she was under her blankets, Draco began to tuck her in. Once she was settled, draco sagid Good nite. And kissed her sweetly. and walked out of bedroom. Hermione layed there restless. Finally she got up the courage to go to Draco. Quietly she got out of bed and opened her door slowly. As Quiet as she could, Hermione opened Draco's door. Dim lighting poured into his room. Tipp Toeing into Draco's Room, Hermione shut his door and crawled slowly in to his bed. Until she was comfortable. "You know im glad you came in here, otherwise right now i'd be crawling into your bed." Draco whispered into hermiones ear, as he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione smiled. "Well, I just happen to have more courage then you apprently." She said as she pressed closer too him. never had she ever felt soo safe.


End file.
